


独普：动物日/对猫独兔普下手了

by LuckyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 国家们机缘巧合之下一夜之间都成了兽人。这原本没什么大不了的……以冷静著称的德国最初是那么想的。
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	独普：动物日/对猫独兔普下手了

**Author's Note:**

> 官逼同死，同含笑而死  
> 这个梗，怎么可以没有后续？  
> 附上百科，诸君共赏——  
> 【通常情况下兔子四月龄左右出现第一次发情，之后母兔的发情期大约在每年的二至四月份以及九至十一月份左右，公兔一直处于发情期。兔子在发情的时候会有以下行为：公兔表现为踩后脚、喷尿、咬笼子、爬跨等。母兔会出现用下巴摩擦食盆等行为。】

路德维希烦躁地把根本不受自己控制、拼命往坐在一边打游戏的兄长身上靠的尾巴扭开。盘腿坐着的兄长紧盯屏幕的目光有时往他身上瞟，为免他恼羞成怒兄长只是捏紧了操纵杆、转过头去耸动肩膀，他真的非常想告诉兄长我听得见你“Kesesese”的笑声，太明显了！  
基尔伯特操纵的角色第二十次阵亡，他终于没有耐心了，把游戏机随手一丢迎上弟弟有些责备的目光，笑嘻嘻地腆着脸凑了上去，手指揪住弟弟的尾巴，只致勃勃地抚摸、拉动：“你说为什么是兄弟，物种却不一样呢？”  
路德维希也很想知道这个答案，而且他更想知道兄长是怎么对这个突如其来的变故表现出如此强大的接受能力的，他皱眉盯着兄长耷拉下来的兔耳朵，不动声色地咽了下口水，但他没有动，只是很快移开了目光，纵容兄长对自己猫尾巴的折腾。冷静克制的路德维希总能抑制对不恰当对象不恰当的欲望，他始终保持着尊敬、纵容他那因宅居在家越发不着调的兄长。可是现今突发状况实在烧灼他本就因各种杂事绷紧的神经，人的思想有时候是难以控制的，他不受控制地想到早餐时无意中看到的刚起床的兄长的背影，乱糟糟的银发、因低头向前弯折的脖颈、因瘦削而突出的仿佛能生出羽翼的肩胛骨、收窄的柔韧的腰，钻出松垮睡裤的尾椎部位处短而毛绒绒的圆尾巴。  
曾象征一个时代的铁蹄、血火与征服的兄长，配上不太精神的耷拉的兔耳朵与短小而蓬松的兔尾巴。这简直是最荒诞不经、最情节恶劣的工口本，他会找警察去收拾那些胆敢对兄长充满下流性幻想的……的……  
他的尾巴直接缠上了兄长的手臂，身体无意设地向兄长方向倾斜、倚靠、磨蹭，他内心愤怒的诅咒由此中断，他脸庞透着暗红，艰难地要把自己从兄长身上“撕”下来，反而被基尔伯特一把摁住，对方恶劣地大笑着抓着他的脑袋往怀里按，以能让猫炸毛咬人的粗暴笨拙摸着他的头，把他还没来得及上发胶的金发并得一团糟。基尔伯待一手手臂压迫弟弟、手掌狂摸弟弟，一手拿着手机谷歌，狂叫着“猫爱蹭喜欢的人阿西的尾巴可比阿西的嘴诚实多了不愧是本大爷最爱的弟弟变成猫之后太可爱了吧Kesesese”。  
路德维希只觉有两道电流从猫耳窜向全身，他浑身僵硬，但难以抑制地感到被摸得舒服，喉咙里溢出呼噜呼噜的声响，尾巴黏糊糊地绞在兄长手指上。他平脆把还显示着公文的平板往边上一推，闭眼自暴自弃地享受哥哥的抚摸，他原本以为这是兽化后最糟糕的情况了，暴露出对哥哥的亲近后丢脸地被调侃折腾，他甚至还因哥哥一点事都没有而愤愤不平过一会儿，事实证明，他还是太天真了。  
异样发生在兄弟俩兄友弟恭的祥和气氛维系了一会后。  
路德维希僵硬地任由兄长摸脑袋，努力不让眼睛因过度舒服闭上，基尔伯特突然推开他起身去喝水，边走边咕哝着好热。路德维希唾弃了下自己莫名其妙的失望反应，呆滞地斜靠在沙发上。  
兄长坐回来，继续伸出魔爪，没过一会儿，又去喝水。连续三次后他意识到不对了。兄长体温的确有些高到不正常，再渴也不王于这么频繁喝水。第四次站在餐桌边时，基尔伯特骂了句脏话，不耐烦地放下水杯准备去浴室中个凉，路德维希出于担忧犹豫着还是跟了上去，他到二楼浴室门口时兄长又是大大咧咧地没有关门、上衣刚刚脱下，二战后瘦到肋骨分明的胸膛在同居后总算养结实了些，有了过去肌肉的轮廓，？他看着感到宽慰，过了一会儿才意识到兄长正对着镜子干什么。  
基你伯特正对着镜子愁眉苦脸地比划下半身。看睡裤顶起的一部分，兄长正为不恰当也不正常的勃起焦虑，出于对哥哥过度的保护欲与关心（尤其是统一之后），路德维希绝不会为了避免尴尬而悄悄离开，真正的勇士敢于直面窒息的尴尬，他彬彬有礼地抬手敲了敲浴室从不会被哥哥关上的门，清了清嗓子：“哥哥，你还好吗？”  
基尔伯特听到他的声音吓了一跳，不过兄弟之间赤身裸体本身是没什么的，更何况他还穿着小熊睡裤，虽然松了些，他挠了挠头，只是为不服从管教的下体而轻微不自在，对自己的弟弟勃起这件事，他脸皮再厚都知道不大对劲，他有些迷茫地说：“说实话本大爷也不太清楚这现在是个什么状况。我觉得很热，阿西。”  
他谨慎地斟酌言辞以免引起弟弟过激反应从而被扛送柏林医院，他喜欢弟弟对他的关心与在乎但真的不喜欢弥漫着刺鼻消毒水味的医院，也许是因为冷战时期断断续续进了几回，扎了没有用也没必要的几针。他现在脸皮很烫、全身发热、声音都有些哑，脑子隐隐也有不清醒的趋势，如果不是异常精神的下体他会觉得这是一场毫无预兆的突如其来的人类身体的发烧，要是自顾自地张嘴扯谎“本大爷一切都好，别想太多”他自己都没法信，更别提阿西。阿西因为过度关心与焦虑在他面前保留了专制独载的一面，阿西极度极度厌恶他的不坦诚与说谎，他享受这偶尔倒错的兄弟关系，因而努力遵守这条“同居铁律”。  
阿西一脸严肃与担忧，伸出手来触碰他的额头。  
他不确信自己身体是否有一瞬发软，但他非常喜欢路德维希宽厚手掌的温度，等他回过神来他已毫无风度地熊抱住了对方，赤裸的上身与勃起的下体都贴上对方只有一层薄薄衣物的健硕身体，虽然因为体型差熊抱演变成了考拉抱树，当意识到自己正无意中用阴茎蹭着弟弟健壮大腿的耍流氓行径时，基尔伯特脸色红白交错，他狼狈地咬牙试图解释说：“阿西本大爷只是······”  
“查到了，哥哥，”路德维希举起手机，上面是谷歌搜出的“兔子生活习性”的词条，鬼知道他什么时候动手查的，基尔伯特热得越来越不清醒了，弟弟在身边总令他感到可靠与安心，而这又会使他意志力比往日更容易瓦解些，他已自发地把脸颊埋入弟弟的颈窝、下体难耐地扭动，根本注意不到对方要给他看什么，更糟心的是他的尾椎也有一阵阵麻痒蔓延而下、没入股沟深处，这难以启齿部位的渴望被他果断无视了，他快要把手伸进自己的睡裤当着弟弟的面自慰了。  
“哥哥！”路德维希胃痛地又喊了声，把手机递到脸颊通红的兄长面前，生怕他看不清楚还人性化地放大了搜索引擎页面，基尔伯特给了他一点面子，配合地费力睁大已经有些模糊的眼睛看，憋出一句“操”。  
“所以这他妈是附带了生活习性？”他重重喘气，噪音沙哑而发抖，路德维希认为那是气的，但还是想说哥哥你摸我不听话的尾巴时就该想到这点的。他知道这个时候的哥哥太容易被激怒了，于是克制住了内心隐隐的幸灾乐祸的念头，乖巧的弟弟是不该这样的，他该尊敬并帮助抚育他长大的兄长，偶尔需要约束一下有时过分不着调的兄长，对方总会有些逾越规矩的行为，比如现在——兄长扭得像根烧红的麻绳牢牢缠位了他，鼻尖使劲在他颈窝里蹭（以为自己与怕痒绝缘的他竭力避开，因为异样的热与痒），兄长本来应该去摸自己下体的手快要伸进他的裤子了。  
他攥住了兄长的手腕，把手机放在一边的洗手台上，斟酌着用词，神色平肃，努力以一种客观认真、毫无笑意、不会让兄长感到受轻蔑与侮辱从而大发雷霆的平稳语气说：“呃，哥哥，没什么大不了的，只是因为这个该死的魔法罢了。你就当喝了点催情剂，也许通过抚慰生殖器就能解决？”但他并不觉得这玩意儿有催情剂那么简单，从他钢铁般的意志都无法控制尾巴亲近兄长就可见一斑。猫的尾巴与兔子的发情·····他感到焦头烂额，因为他的尾巴已经不知不觉、谄媚讨好地缠上了兄长赤裸的腰身，黑色的猫尾环绕住兄长雪白匀称的腰，再往下就是挂着睡裤的隆起的臀丘，男人那个部位有什么好看的、兄长的更不能看……  
思绪混乱中，他听见自己友善的平稳的声音，可靠到简直是新世纪最优秀的“保父”、再谨慎小心的父母都放心把孩子交到他手里：  
“哥哥，让我来帮你？”疑问的尾音他说得很轻，使整句成为温柔和煦糖衣包裹下的一道独裁命令。兄长抬起眼来，瞳孔里的红色因这魔法深邃明亮，他脸颊通红，嘴唇张着喘气咒骂，因刚刚灌水还泛着润泽的光、显得柔软且适合亲吻，长长的耳朵服帖地耷拉在两侧，使他尖锐的棱角被磨得快要平整：“·····好？”基尔伯特热得不太清醒，而向来可靠的弟弟体贴地安排好一切的能力更是令他疲于思考，同居以来他总因无微不至的照顾感到自己宛如个残障，以致于回复弟弟时并未意识到解决生理需求原本是该自己动手的事，如果经由他人之手场面会有多尴尬难堪，当松松垮垮的裤子彻底滑落在脚踝、发热的双腿暴露在冰凉的空气中，他勉强意识到不对，刚想怒吼一声“本大爷不用帮忙”，出口就变成了绵软的呻吟，操，他弟弟握住了他的“小弟弟”，妈的，他快要射了，这简直丢脸。  
他咬牙忍位射精的冲动，小腹因此绷紧，显出流畅结实的肌肉轮廓，他有些凶恶地瞪着眼观鼻、口观心，严谨认真到仿佛握着的不是兄长的阴茎而是其他什么柱状物体的路德维希，企图用理智与威严在烧灼的情热中突出重围，不过那两玩意儿随着生活的轻松愉快早就消磨的所剩不多了，路德维希根本不会像小时候一样言听计从了。  
对方的手宽厚有力，因少年、青年时期沉迷把玩枪械（当然也有使用)而积有薄茧，以恰到好处的力道上下套弄他不住流水的阴茎，他不敢相信这是路德维希该有的技巧，看到异性狼狈应付、不住脸红的阿西会是打飞机的能手？  
他没骨头似的靠在路德维希身上，大半张脸埋在对方预窝，他抗拒不了生理本能，即便由弟弟来帮忙自慰这尊严扫地的行径仍对他发热的症状毫无缓解的功效，他无法理解自尾椎蔓延而下愈来愈无法忽视的麻痒是个什么玩意儿，为什么他会前面和后面都在流水，就算是该死的兔子发情期，他也能用威振欧罗巴的雄风发誓他该是个公的！  
路德维希感到颈窝被哥哥蹭得痒而浪热，他仍迷恋于兄长被他握住阴茎时仓猝收尾的凶狠蛮横的眼神，那猩红如被他砸开的坚冰、化开在湿润的紫罗兰色里，他借此得以趁虚而入，深刻地影响兄长、甚至可能控制他，他快要忘记自己在做什么即便是好哥们间也过于亲密的龌龊事了，他专注地凝视兄长，赤裸的后颈、肩背、腰身，脊椎隐秘的骨节因他弯折没入遍布细小伤疤的皮肉。思绪不合时宜地游离。大战时期美艳的女间谋曾给将军倒了杯放有催情剂的水，被代理军务的兄长喝了，当时兄长意识到了不对，厉声下令抓捕并处决了那个蛇蝎美人，但领受命令退下时他无意中看到了威严冷酷、杀伐果决的兄长鼓胀的胯下，那一刻犹如神像崩碎成沾上淫欲的幻影，在参谋部门外下达了命令，受蛰藏数年之久的叛逆与外奇心的驱使，他做出了一个副官决不该有的下三滥行径，他透过微启的门缝窥视他尊贵的长官、敬爱的兄长自渎。到达高潮的那一刻兄长眯起猩红的眼睛，喘息低叫出声，挂在膝盖的军裤盖不住他白皙矫健的腿，精液从他指缝流了出来，兄长平日惯常禁欲，自慰的幼作生疏笨拙，连仅仅通过手指得到的高潮都能使他暂时失神，无力地倚靠在厘椅，过了好一会儿才咒骂着提上裤子、系上皮带的扣子。年少的路德维希当场就勃起了，他堪称狼狈地在洗手间隔间里解决了自己初来乍到的生理需求，满怀悖逆的羞愧与快惑，他回忆着兄长陷入皮椅的雪白双腿与军裤包裹下的圆鼓臀部，没多久就射精了，此后连续几天他都有意识地避开与兄长见面，绮念由此被强行压下去了，他快要以为自己遗忘了。  
但他从来没忘。他沉默地抚摸兄长的阴茎，指腹摁压不住流水的顶端，兄长受不了这样、双腿几乎在抖，但他可以让兄长抖得更厉害，他的那些“藏品”可不只是一看而过的书，德国人有把一切变成说明书的“超能力”，他的手用力往下，五指捏依兄长饱胀的囊袋，色情的力道重重地揉担，兄长几乎要跳起来、发出溺水般一声慌张的尖叫，他另一只手抓住兄长的后脑勺，那银灰的发触感格外柔软，不容反抗地将兄长脑袋更贴合地想进自己须窝，同时手指捏住兄长垂落的兔耳的根部，那个部位使兄长敏感到起乎想象，阴茎流出一小股水，他抓住“敌人”弱点乘胜追击，低头亲昵地舔舐兄长无意识小幅颤动的兔耳，这完全超过了帮助自慰的范畴，但兄长显然头脑空白不能也来意识到做出激烈抵抗；比如破口大骂、拳打脚踢，他斗胆进一步猥亵这温顺的耳朵，手指不住拉动、舌尖模仿性交抵进色泽通红的浅浅耳窝，兄长叫着射出来了，量多而气味浓重，估计这个修道士又禁欲了许久，他的手被肖想已久的兄长的精液沾满了，他的阴茎再近一点就能戳上兄长的小腹了，他呼吸急促但仍未敢紧接着进行下一步举动，他借帮助之名完成了大半隐匿于心中许久的桃色念想，他该心满意足的——  
基尔伯待不住地喘气，他来不及去咆哮这他妈该死的魔法为什么会导致多余的兔耳朵这么经不起戏弄，是的，在还没意识到弟弟勃起的阴茎蓄势待发并对他的屁股虎视眈眈前，他认为逾越的亲近行为只是乖巧弟弟因兄长的出尽洋相而萌生的恶作剧之心，此时他唾弃自己都来不及怎么会去怒斥偶尔使坏的弟弟，性快感使他双腿绵软、快要站立不稳，更糟的是燥热没有缓解的迹象，阴茎因射精耷拉下去了，致使后方的酥痒更加不可忽视，他他妈的该是公的才对？！  
“哥哥，好些了吗？”路德维希低声问，低沉的饱含关切的声音离他极近，宛如有蛊惑的意味，基尔伯特原本有些羞恼的怒意、如被极具洞察力的弟弟一下子戳中了痛脚，但很快又感到自责与无力，阿西这么好心帮他他再反应激烈也实在不像话，他向来竭力全力地去呵护他的阿西，这一点即使在阿西已然长大的现在也不曾改变，他不会迁怒于······他咬牙摇了摇头，眼角渗出些微水，弟弟的尾巴在他腰际勾拉、小幅度地不足以引起警觉地游移，他全身都有些发红，但以他的高傲经弟弟之手发泄已经是极限了，他不会以发款的声音对弟弟说本大爷屁股痒这样过于没脸没皮的话。  
他只盯了路德维希一会儿就又情不自禁地脸颊贴上对方同样冒出细汗的侧颈，随后听到路德谁希沉稳了然地说了句“我知道了，哥哥”，他饥渴到快要痉挛的屁股被对方宽厚的手掌住，以一个有些强势的力道迫使他贴上原本隔了些距离的下体，他感受到弟弟阴茎的硬度和热度了，他快要因缺氧当机，他做不出反抗的举动，因为他弟弟温热的双手分开了他肉实的臀部，使泛滥成灾的肉穴裸露在了冰凉的空气中，他尾椎处短而圆的毛绒尾巴被重重捏住，他叫得格外大声，而事实上他没想到被玩弄这个坐着还嫌硌人的碍事尾巴会那么爽，他浑身战栗，屁股里再度流出湿淋淋的一片，双腿间泥泞不堪。  
阿西揉着他的尾巴、肛口，那部位发出令人脸红的水声，他湿的太彻底了。确切地说从一开始他的屁眼就比阴茎渴望抚慰只是被他竭力无视。阿西懂他一切的渴望，不会给他任何隐忍压抑的机会，给他一切他想要的，把他照顾得非常非常好，连阴茎都硬得让他拒绝不了，虽然他因此羞耻到头皮发麻，他小腹仍紧密地贴着弟弟火热的阴茎，并且他快要再次勃起了。  
路德维希的手指操进了他的身体，早已湿软的甬道不需要多么细致的开拓，粗糙的手指并不像闷声不吭的主人那般从客，它们粗鲁地顶开肠道，搅拌出黏稠的水声他绷紧臀部肌肉，这下意识的举动又使肠道紧缩、抽搐，异物突然顶上未经侵入过的前列腺时引发一阵尿道渗出少量水液的小高潮，他哆嗦着沙哑的嗓音喊他的阿西。他搂住了路德维希，他已经站不稳了，路德维希的大手覆盖在他的屁股上，揉弄、撑开，制造出滋滋的水声，时不时提住他尾巴根部拧动，就连猫尾巴都下滑到了他隆起的臀线上、不住搔刮，他大声喘气、眼前模糊，唯一的报复性举动大概是伸手揪住路德维希的尾巴根部，他紧贴着对方，因而感受到对方刹那的僵直。他傻乐着想本大爷还是挺会找敌人要害的。  
“哥哥，你又得寸进尺。”路德维希控诉说，丝毫不为自己同样的得寸进尺羞愧，不过是兄长先撩拨他的耳朵与尾巴在先。  
他的尾巴自发地勾住基尔伯特紧绷的大腿根部，亲热地从下往上蹭，兄长怕痒、并拢了双腿，他手指更用力地按揉兄长，兄长受不了地扭动腰身，不加掩饰剧烈喘息，在情欲下溃不成军的兄长直白诚实且易于掌控，在快要爆发的那一刻仰起脸来用湿漉漉的猩红眼睛看他，那气氛分外适合接吻，不知是谁主动，下一秒他们嘴唇就黏在一起了，兄长一句喃喃的“阿西”消失在唾液交换的声响中。他把兄长摁在水冷的洗手池上，保持着嘴唇相黏的动作利索地解裤子，兄长原本已经毫无抵抗意识地朝他张开腿了，在看到他的阴茎后连情热都淡了几分。  
基尔伯特震惊地、惊恐地说了句脏话。  
他想到维基百科上那句不起眼的“为了防止配偶在交配过程中挣脱，雄猫阴茎上长有倒刺以便勾住母猫的生殖道，因而母猫在交配中往往痛苦万分”。密密麻麻的倒刺，即便细而软，配上弟弟发育得过于优异的尺寸，也过于骇人了。他咽了口口水，当然是吓的，拼着在战场杀进杀出大半辈子、见刀光剑影而不动声色的毅力企图中止这场乱伦行径，但他不听使唤的下半身早已背弃了他偶有理智存在的脑子，不会纵容他悬崖勒马，而他弟弟同样使劲拽住了他，眉头紧锁，神情兼有真诚的抱歉与见鬼的坚决：  
“我做一件事一向会彻底做完，哥哥你知道。”  
本大爷希望你的坚决是用于捍卫国家利益而非执意把要人命的玩意儿插进你哥哥的屁股——基尔伯特的屁股击败了他的脑子。被弟弟的阴茎捅入时他叫得惊天动地，一半多都是爽的，他不耐烦手指的玩弄很久了。  
“不要叫那么大声。”路德维希压低声音说，脸颊透着难为情的红，虽然他行为坚决、插入顺畅，但他确实有被哥哥的大嗓门吓到。基尔伯特揪住了他的猫耳朵，以拎着他小时候的训话的专断语气斥责说：“路德维希，你他妈怎么敢又要操本大爷又不让本大爷痛快地叫？！”路德维希没再给他发泄不满的机会，阴茎上的软刺随着侵入撑开柔放紧闭的肠壁，基尔伯特感到由对方抽插带来的拖拽软肉的刺痛，而那虽因屁股的不断流水而有所缓解但对处女地而言已足够刺激，他短促地叫了声，下意识地环绕路德维希的脊背，还不忘眼热地捏了捏弟弟隆起的背肌，夸句练得不错。  
“……”路德维希嘴角抽了抽，鼻梁蹭了蹭兄长的额头，低声说，“哥哥，搂紧了。”说完他耐心地等到兄长少有听话地圈紧了他颈项，满意地微笑，手掌托住兄长两边圆鼓的臀部，略一用力把他举了起来，屁股稳稳当当地落在洗手池加边沿，这姿势使阴茎进入得更深，兄长更使动地搂他，屁股紧张得不住痉挛。他捏了捏兄长圆圆的毛绒尾巴，兄长因这亵玩的举动抽气，翘起的阴茎再度流出小股的水液，他使坏地借这个姿势揉弄兄长结实的双臀，把兄长抵在边沿边抽动边将臀丘向两边分开再合拢，牢牢地紧密地含住他时而抽出半截的阴茎，水液从两人交合处不断下滴。  
兄长恼怒地揪位他的猫耳朵喘着粗气说：“不要捏！”  
“哥哥也不要捏我的耳朵好吗？”路德维希抱怨完就对兄长的怒斥置若罔闻，挺动下身，基尔伯特不住抽冷气，分不清楚是痛还是爽，弟弟尺寸优异的阴茎因这姿态开拓到了可怕的深度，更别提对方还保持着一丝不苟的严谨力道：妈的他为什么会一直保持这个力气？！锻炼过头了吧——阿西！  
发情习性原本是为这交媾行径大开方便之门的，毕竟情热能削减兄长的痛觉与理智，但很快接连发生了几次意外：兄长屁股里水实在太多了，使股沟湿漉漉的一片，路德维希刚把阴茎抽到肛口就滑了出去，在被掰开的臀缝间磨蹭。  
基尔伯特开始还有心思幸灾乐祸地大声嘲笑，但很快已经被操开的穴眼就饥渴地收缩了，他急促喘气由嘲笑变成了催促，不耐烦地又想去涨弟弟的耳朵，路德维希早有准备，冷静地歪头避开，不满地眯了眯眼睛。基尔伯特无视了弟弟的不悦，才按住他的脑袋亲了上去，毫无章法地粗暴接吻，两腿死死缠在他健壮的腰上，臀部渴求地起伏摇动。路德维希边回应他粗鲁的吻边提住他颤动的短尾巴，指腹在肛口滑动，基尔伯特在胸腔间发出闷叫，阴茎再度涌出一小股水液，伴随着弟弟手法凶狠地拧动尾巴根食指捅进他抽搐的穴眼，他在换气时高亢地呻吟，全数射在了他弟弟身上。路德维希把他放下来，让他趴在洗手台上，说实话松开兄长绞紧的腿时他仿佛从麻绳里挣脱，这位骑士的双腿过于有力了，兄长身体轻微哆嗦，因高潮与情热发红，臀缝因他刚才用力掰开还来合拢，露出保留他阴茎形状的小小圆洞，毛线绒的尾巴都被到外流淌的水液打湿。  
“阿西……”兄长粗哑的噪音带上颤抖的气息犹如求着给他数羊时拙劣的撒娇。虽然为之头皮发麻但他抵抗不了。“这样就不会滑出来了，”他严肃地解释说，一手摆正兄长因发软而下陷的腰；一手分开双指是肛口张得更开，挺胯将阴茎送了进去，看兄长的小洞怎么一点一点把他的老二吞进去实在是非常有视觉冲击力，他抬头时着见自己的尾巴在镜子中兴奋地摇了摇。  
基尔伯特正为阴茎的重新入侵兴奋喘气，突然他向来毕恭毕敬的弟弟堪称忤逆地揪起他的头发、迫使他抬头，他的怒骂噎在了喉咙里，他看见了镜子中姿态放荡、脸色潮红、全身赤裸的自己，向他身后的路德维希衣冠整齐，并趁此抓着他的屁股往胯下按，操进了最深处，他几乎失神。“不……阿西……”他猩红的眼里几乎渗出生理性的咸湿液体，他狼狈地抽噎，路德维希神色温和地压在他的脊背上亲吻他的脸颊，下半身有力地耸动，撞上他肿胀的腺体。他前后都湿得流水，津液从嘴角滴了下来，他抗拒地扭开脸未果后闭紧眼睛，路德维希转而亲吻他颤动的眼睑，他压抑而急促的喘气宛如哮喘发作。  
“哥哥不是喜欢我的尾巴吗？”路德维希低声说，声调和缓令他心中警铃大作，随后他感到乳头传来的刺痒，对方正恶意地捏着长尾巴的末稍在他胸膛磨蹭，他本就挺立的乳头更是被激起一阵阵细小电流，他恼怒成怒骂出了极其难听的脏话，但那配上颤抖的气音简直是火辣的异样叫床，他痛苦地想他就不该开口，再看看镜子中的自己，他几乎都要为自己勃起了，操。  
阿西可怕的持久力操得他双腿发抖、腰腹酸软，在年轻独裁者的胯下他依佛没有不应期，而该死的发情本能又助长着他被精液吞没脑子，无意识地不知羞耻边迎合、吮吸，祈盼神恩般等对方的精液进入他身体深处：路德维希最后几下发狠的操干使他热气腾腾的脸颊贴上了冰冷的镜子，他在后面就叫的肆无忌惮了，隔着薄薄雾气看自己糟糕透顶的神色，他骂着心爱的弟弟然后痉挛着射尿了，液体顺着雪白的瓷砖往下滴。  
路德维希射精时阴茎上的刺变得鲜明起来，嵌在肠肉中传出火辣辣的痛感。他根本无法挣脱，因高潮而紧缩的肠壁更是受虐狂般兴高地牢牢禁锢住那根烙铁般的“刑具”，他被掐着腰接受精液的注入，像真的是某只雄性野兽的交配对象。他脑子昏昏沉沉的，还有心思想这算乱伦还是乱交，存不存在生殖隔离，妈的他无法想象一窝猫兔是个什么鬼东西。  
路德维希保持空静，轻轻地亲他汗湿的侧颈。  
基尔伯特耐心地等情热消退下去，这样他就能字面意义上的“大展拳脚”。路德维希阴茎抽离时，他痛得叫了声，这有些没男子气概，蓄力了一半的恼羞成怒被自己打断了，偏偏懂事的阿西“回来”了，贴着他的耳廓说“哥哥，对不起”。他缓了一会儿，听见窸窸窣窣的动静，目眦欲裂地发现路德维希在动作干净利落地脱衣服。他的咆哮声几乎破音：“阿西你——？！”  
“干脆洗个澡吧。”路德维希目光纯净，正直地板着脸说。被拖到花洒下后基尔伯特还是木的，听到水声两人都本能地不太愉快，但刚刚的交配实在让身上一片狼藉，不能不清洗。  
路德维希忍着把水抖开的不适感，偷瞥呆呆地淋水、兔耳朵耷拉下来显得格外可怜的兄长，抿紧嘴唇，绞尽脑汁地组织语言来升华他们已不再纯洁的兄弟关系。他尾巴焦躁地拍打墙壁：说实话他现在更想遵从还没彻底软下去的老二的愿望，搂紧呆滞中的兄长。这是他长得比兄长高以来一直蛰伏心中的隐秘想法，现在好了，少年时龌龊的念头全随兽性的觉醒一道卷士重来了。  
“哥哥，你好些了吗？”他决定先关心地问。  
“……本大爷该说谢谢你吗？”基尔伯特看着他弟弟赤裸的健壮身材，嘴上是在讥讽，身体却感到莫名的躁动。有过先例，他不会再把这当成错觉了。他吞了下口水，绝望地想，这他妈没完没了了？  
看阿西脸色微妙的变化，他敢打赌，这小子又懂他了。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：I.结果当然是基尔伯特被他弟弟欲拒还迎地熊抱着在浴室里又干了一炮。他嗓子彻底叫哑了。
> 
> II.基尔伯特乐观地想：肥水不流外人田，这样也挺好。
> 
> Ⅲ.看到百科上的“母兔发情期大约在每年二至四月份以及九至十一月份左右，公兔一直处于发情期”，不确定哥哥的公母属性但还是让路德维希虎躯一震、老二一软。他推了推眼镜。  
> 这是否有些·····长了？
> 
> IV.好在这奇异现象只持续了一周就结束了。  
> 但已无法阻止两人在家里每一个角落都干过的“兄弟关系”的“升华”。兄长被开发透了，一碰就流水，并且形成了骂骂咧咧、推倒就骑的不良作风。


End file.
